Lily's Dreams, A Stag and Snivellus
by Hippogriffs Fly Free
Summary: What does Lily Evans get up to when she is alone on a cold winters day. She's having something pop up in her dreams but she doesn't know what to think of it. A bit of Snape, dreaming and a strange stag. Set doesn't knows she's a witch yet. Please R&R! :D


_Disclaimer: So obviously I'm not J. because if I was, I wouldn't put one of my stories on fanfiction. Therefor, I do not own any of the following, except for the plot. Thank you and continue reading this page!_

**For-note: So this is before Lily Evans knows she's a witch(so she's 11) and she is friends with Snivellus(Severus Snape). Her and her sister are in a fight(because Petunia keeps calling Lily-flower a freak) and it's a cold winters day. Oh, and she's having something pop up in her dreams but you have to read on to find out what...**

_**Lily's Dreams, A Stag and Snivellus**_

Lily Evans was in her room reading a muggle fairytale book when she finished the last page. She suspected the apple was either poisoned of cursed with dark magic, either way the young lady had been silly enough to eat an apple given to her by a stranger.

She sighed and placed the thin book in her bookcase. She had read every book at least twice and needed to go to the library, but today was not the day. It was very cold and there were delicate snowflakes falling from the sky outside. She walked over to the window and sat down at her desk, opposite the closed window.

Lily gazed absentmindedly out the window, watching the snow fall gently to the ground. She had finished all of her holiday homework from school and had nothing to do.

The young lady looked around her room for some source of inspiration, idea or activity. Her eyes fell on her pillow and she got up and walked over to her bed. She picked up the pillow and retrieved her diary from under it. Then she returned to her desk and fiddled with the small key and lock until the pretty book opened.

She skimmed through the purple-tinted pages to stop at the next blank one. She took a black pen from a draw in her desk before setting in on the page.

Lily had been having strange dreams lately, not nightmares, but weird dreams. Every time, just before she woke up, she would see a deer. No, not a deer, a stag. It was always silver and glowed and it made her smile for some reason. This stag always made her wake up happier, but gave her a sense a longing as well. Every time she saw it she wanted to touch it, to pat it and for some unknown reason, hug it. At first she had thought it was her conscience, but had dismissed that idea a while ago.

Lily decided to recall the characteristics she loved about the mysterious stag in her diary. She wrote:

_Dear diary or whoever stole my diary and is heartless enough to read it,_

_So, remember the stag that keeps popping up in my dreams? Yeah, well these are some of the things about it that attract me or however you like to say it._

_It's forceful_

_always there_

_handsome and beautiful at the same time_

_devoted_

_strong-willed_

_protective_

_tough and soft (like a caramel-filled chocolate)_

_loving_

_cautious_

_supportive_

_at the ready_

_careful_

_a role model_

_has character_

_loves no other._

_Ok, so that turned out as more of a list of what I want the man I marry to be like but who cares. I definitely want my man to be all those things as well, but he'll probably still be a bit arrogant or something. Not everybody's perfect!_

_PS. If you stole my diary, __say your prayers!_

Lily lifted her pen off the page and put it back in the desk draw. She stood and walked across the room to return her diary to it's sleeping chamber.

She was sick of being stuck in the house, especially since her and Petunia were having a fight. Lily looked out the window and decided to go for a walk. She closed her door behind her and walked down the empty hallway and downstairs to the kitchen.

Her mother was bustling around, cleaning up and cooking things in the kitchen and looked rather flustered.

"Hey Mum?" Lily started.

"Oh, yes dear?" her mother asked, clearing the bench to make room for a mixing bowl.

"Errr, I was just wondering -" she knew her mother wouldn't allow her to walk around in the snow by herself, so she decided to pretend to go with someone as an excuse. "- if I could go to the park with Severus." she lied.

"Um... Okay then. But don't forget your coat and beanie." her mother replied.

"Thank you, Mum!" Lily called as she walked over to the coat hooks and grabbed her black one. She picked up her beanie and gloves, shoved them on and opened the front door to be refreshed by the cold breeze that blew at her.

She stepped out onto the doorstep and softly closed the door behind her. Lily then walked through her carefully trimmed front garden and out the front gate. She actually had no idea where she had been planning to go so she chose to at least follow some of her well-sold lie and go to the park.

Lily trudged down the street, against the wind, vaguely towards the park. She and Severus always played at that park. He showed her many things and spoke of made-up lands and people with obscured names, most of which seemed unreal. 'Who would fly around on mops and throw waffles around anyway?' she thought and chuckled to herself.

She reached the corner and turned left, with the park now in sight. There were two rusty swings, an old wooden see-saw, a tall slide and some worn out monkey-bars. She walked for another minute or so before reaching the park bench, next to the creaking swings. Lily sat down and watched the leaves being blown off the tree and away with the wind.

She had always found autumn and winter somewhat romantic. She wasn't sure what it was, but somehow snow and wind always made her think about the stag in her dreams. Maybe because their both white and dreamy, she'll never know.

She tucked a few lone strands of hair behind her ear and tugged her beanie over her them. She leaned back against the bench and let her head flop onto her shoulder. 'If only I had someone else's shoulder to lean on.' she thought.

'What do I want to become?' Lily thought to herself. She had always had a clear vision of what she wanted all of her grades to be but in all the fussiness and clarity, she hadn't spared a thought to what would happen after school. Lily had always been a determined student and her teachers loved her, but there was something missing from her life. She didn't know what it was, but there was definitely something or someone missing from the picture. She thought of the stag in her dreams and wondered if this feeling was connected.

**Another...**

_She tucked a small bit of hair behind her ear and pulled her beanie down. That hair, oh that beautiful red hair. How he longed to run his fingers through it. She was like a red-haired angel who fell from heaven what felt like only yesterday, but was really a few months ago. _

_Severus hid behind a thick oak tree and watched an unknowing Lily sit on the park bench in the cold snow. He had been walking home from his cousin's house when he had seen her walking and he followed her to the park. Severus had absolutely no courage when it came to girls so he didn't say anything, just walked twenty or so meters behind her on the other side on the road. _

_Now he stood, hiding behind a tree, watching her every elegant move like a hawk. She looked perfectly beautiful, sitting on the park bench in the windy snow. Her silky hair flew wildly in the strong breeze as she gazes at the squeaking swings. _

'_If only she knew how I felt...' Severus wondered. 'She only wants to be friends.' He firmly told himself. He stood there for what felt like hours, just watching Lily from across the park and listening to the squeaking of the swings and the occasional thud of the see-saw hitting the ground._

Lily bowed her head to look at her glove-covered hands. 'What _am_ I going to do with my life?' she thought. At the moment, the question didn't need to be answered, but she knew some day she would have to make a decision.

Lily looked up and watched a Redwing(bird) snuggle down further into it's nest to cover some small chicks. 'Poor things!' she thought. She stared at the nest and delicate animals inside it. She imagined having a family of her own. 'That is one lucky Redwing' she thought. Lily had always wanted a family, not too big but a small, functional family and they would love each other. She sat up straighter and chuckled quietly to herself when she realised, she was jealous of a bird!

**Severus...**

_He watched as she looked at her sculpting hands, covered by a pair of gloves. Her expressing changed and she looked like she was deep in thought. Severus wished now, more than ever that he could read her thoughts. 'I could help her...' he thought to himself. He watched as she looked up at the tree he was hiding behind at a little birds nest. He glanced up at the nest but only saw a tangle of twigs that formed the base of the nest. Severus returned to gazing at her longingly when he noticed she was giggling. 'What's so funny?' he wondered. _

_He noticed her beautiful green eyes were moving down the tree and he quickly moved his back to the other side of the tree. He stood there, terrified she had seen him and what she would do if she found out it was him, of all people. Severus just stood behind the big oak tree for what felt like years, but then he snuck a peek from around the tree and felt relieved, depressed and guilty. Lily was nowhere in sight._

Her eyes trailed down the tree trunk and she could have sworn she saw something swish out of sight. Lily felt a slight nervousness about being alone at the park in the cold snow and decided it was about time to go home.

She stood and trudged through the ankle-deep snow towards the path. When she reached the path she turned left, tracing back the way she came.

There were only two things on her mind at the moment. First, if that movement she saw behind the tree was real of her paranoid imagination, and what she would say if Petunia called her a freak again. She would probably breath in and out five times before walking away. Sure sure! In her imagination. She would probably yell something like 'You think I asked God or Budda or something for this! Well unfortunately I didn't so deal with it!'. Lily really hated fighting with her sister, especially because it was over something she couldn't change.

Lily turned right, onto her street. Now the wind was blowing towards her so her fiery hair was blown behind her as she walked. She dug her hands deep into her pockets and kept walking.

She saw a striped ginger cat run across the road, closely followed by a big black shaggy dog. For some reason the dog looked familiar and she tried to figure out where she had seen it before.

She abandoned the thought as she stepped on a slippery frozen puddle and fell over. Lily froze in shock for a second, just sitting on a frozen puddle, but then started laughing. She didn't know why she was laughing so much, especially because her bottom was sore and cold, but it was slightly funny and she needed something to laugh about. She slowly got up, careful not to fall over again and stepped off the puddle onto normal path.

Lily continued walking down the street towards her house as the snow kept falling.

'What if I die alone?' she though, out of the blue. 'No' she told herself. 'I will find a handsome man and we will get married and have kids.' she reassured herself firmly. Lily Evans would not die with the same surname, she would make sure of that.

Lily reached the front gate of her house and opened in with a creak. She walked down the neatly pruned garden and stopped in front of the door. 'Here goes madness...' she thought before knocking on the door.

Her mother answered short while after Lily had knocked. She looked like she was about to wet her pants she was so happy. Lily cautiously walked into the living room, closely followed by her excited mother. She realised that her father was sitting on the large couch. She plopped down beside him and looked back at her mother.

"Errr, Mum. Why are you so happy?" she asked.

"Lily! Your father and I are so proud of you!" her mother practically squealed.

"What's happening..." Lily asked, completely confused.

"Lily, what your mother is too ecstatic to say is..." her father said, handing her a letter with a wax shield stamp to seal it. Lily turned the letter over and carefully opened it. She took the parchment out of the envelope and unfolded it. "You're a witch Lily!".

**Authors note: So thank you if you have read this because I really didn't think anyone would. I know I'm a downer but what can I say. Anyway, it would absolutely make my day if you could review! Please tell me what you think about this (lame) story so I can improve. Thanks!**


End file.
